Hitan
Hitan is an immortal angel-human hybrid. Appearance His appearance is generally appearing to be very angelic and makes him seem like a girl, quite frankly, and younger than his actual age, whatever that is, though that’s probably unavoidable. Hitan has golden eyes (alternatively green, in his realistic form), which are round and wide. His eyes are rounded and wide, especially at the edges, but they narrow down more at the bottom. He has fairly long eyelashes. He has a crease above both eyes, resulting in a “double eyelid”. His eyebrows have a slightly prominent arch. The bridge of his nose is rather high, but his lips are not prominent in color, rather faded. His face is heart-shaped and relatively boyish. His cheekbones are at the same position as an average person’s, but they seem as if they are lower down. The boy has fair blonde hair that curves around his face, which makes him seem very young. He has long bangs; the middle tuft reaches for the arch that is his nose, while the other parts of his bangs just barely graze his eyes. The bangs on either side of his head are wide and curve around his face. Other than that, his hairstyle is like that of a girl’s. Past the bangs, Hitan has hair that almost grazes his shoulder, but is not quite there. His hair spreads outwards from behind, and most of it curves outwards and forward. His hair can be quite unruly in the hot weather. In cold weather, his hair tends to tame down more and curve forwards entirely, wrapping around his face. His hair covers most of both of his ears. His skin is very pale, and it seems to be unable to change to anything other than that. He could be put under the Sun for 3 days and he would still be as pale as ever, if not even paler. However, its paleness is not unhealthy. He is about 1.75 meters tall. Hitan is skinny and weighs about as much as a girl. He is fairly tall and he has a slim body shape and it seems to be unable to bulk up; thus, the muscle that he does have is seemingly unnoticeable. His shoulders are somewhat slanted downwards, and he doesn’t appear to have any muscle in his core. He has thin arms and overall has a very low threat status. Hitan wears a white robe on top of a dark gray inner shirt. His robe is left with its two sides not fastened together. The robe is about as long as his knees, and he leaves it hanging and loosened. He wears pants that match the color of his inner shirt (dark gray), and are somewhat loose and wide. He also wears high boots that are white. The front of his boots have clasps and tighten around his legs. They go up to his knees. Furthermore, Hitan wears a wide, brown belt around his hip that tightens around his robe, and gives his upper clothing a prominent fold. He also wears a collar-like, white accessory around his neck. He tucks a feather-like accessory next to the left side of his ear, which is also white. He does not have much preference for clothing, however, most of his outfits seem more formal and a mix between Medieval Sect and Modern Sect clothing. He irons them out smoothly, so there are only minor creases in the fabric, if at all. He commonly only wears long sleeves and long pants. He prefers wearing boots, and clothing that allows flexibility and movement in general. Two wide white disks can be seen on him, or more specifically, on his shoulders. They can either be resting directly on his back, or they can be floating a bit off the proximity. Personality Hitan is cordial and polite to almost everyone. Most of the time one will not see him without a small smile on his face at least, and he hides his emotions under that smile, or a neutral expression. He is also good at holding in a temper (he never does seem to have one), even if he is determined to make his goals a reality, and he is especially good at hiding his true self from others. Despite seemingly friendly he hides more of his personality underneath, and in truth has a secretive personality. With those he is more close to he will share and reveal more, and will care for their wellbeing, however he is still very secretive in general. With the closest friends or teammates he may even sacrifice himself or go to great limits, if his caring goes to that degree. However, that degree of trust from him requires a lot of time together, him truly caring for the other person, and him feeling that it would be worth it to put himself in another’s position of danger, and possibly even more factors depending on the circumstance. He is the kind of person who others would call very “unusual” or “weird”, and he accepts that. At first sight, however, he seems like a friendly and outgoing person, which can be deceiving. In fact, he often has to try to hide himself from others, and that includes what he actually is. He likes to hide his true thoughts and feelings, and rarely do negative emotions come to his face. Calm, collective, and formal, he is a gentleman and will act politely to anyone. He detests dishonorable methods that others use. At worst, he just looks very stern and resolute, but he will almost never lose his temper or do anything rash because of his emotions. He rarely—almost never—raises his voice or gives in to anger, even if he is always determined to make his goals a reality. He prefers to not fight if he can, but will also not hesitate to do so should it be proven needed. He is not a boring person, and knows how to be humorous, but he needs to trust others before revealing this side of him. Before doing anything he likes to think and consider first, making him somewhat bad at just go in suddenly to do something. He is a very good thinker and strategist, however. He is somewhat of a bibliophile and he carries a book around with him most of the time, unless something is planned and he has to put it down. Sometimes he also uses his book as a defense if he needs to fight in some kind of situation. He also likes applying his knowledge that he has learned into situations. He is a very good thinker and strategist, and capable of deductive reasoning, being intelligent, and having good analytical, synthesizing, evaluative, and applicable skills. In situations of having to interact with people, he will be polite and seemingly quiet, keeping back his own opinions while scrutinizing their speech. However, there are certain situations where he will actually intentionally hurt others through speech, but this is only if he holds deep criticism against them. Hitan likes reading, puzzles, folding paper, thinking, discussions, investigations, analyses, and observing. Contrary, he dislikes dishonorable methods, jumped-to conclusions, lack of thinking, sudden change, rashness, people who refuse to listen, and arguments. Even then, he is always wary—especially wary of those who may turn and hurt him with what he says and does. When thinking he tends to put a finger or his hand onto his chin and go into his “thinking” expression (which makes him seem either even younger or even more like a girl). He also tends to close his eyes when smiling and/or tilt his head to one side. He will do what he needs to do to get what he wants, but despite this, Hitan is has good intentions. Actually, he strongly disapproves of sadism and evil, considering those who are the examples of related categories as “scum”. He hides his disgust behind a façade. He is like a researcher, treating everything as interesting, analyzing everything he sees/hears/observes, and going into depth. In addition, he has a quick mind and is good at persuasion and making others listen to him. He has good intentions, however, he is not necessarily kind to everyone. He can and will be cruel to those he has labeled as deserving of it, and possibly even sadistic. Against an opponent, Hitan will show absolutely no mercy nor sympathy towards the other. This is his, quote-on-quote, twisted side, which is based on his experiences. This can quickly become frightening to those around him. He disapproves of methods of torture, however, he considers it interesting, treats it like a resort that can be applied, and learns about it in depth. Due to him being creative, he can think of many methods to use when fighting or to obtain information, and that of course includes torture. He will do what he needs to do to get what he wants. Overall, he has a personality twisted by his experiences. Since he’s usually a school OC, I’ll probably make adjustments to this personality of his in this fantasical world. Backstory Unknown Story TBD Powers and Abilities Utilities Relationships TBD Information TBD Quotes TBD Information TBD Gallery? Feel free to add if you'd like. Category:GGaD